


Вязь на коже

by daana



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	

Все знают: когда приходит пора — проступает из-под кожи истина. Сам собой появляется узор на теле, на руке ли, на плечах — там, где пожелает Творец, и удачлив тот, кто сможет прочитать свою запись в книге судеб без помощников. Но вдвойне удачлив тот, кто встретит под небом человека, чье имя навсегда отпечаталось на коже, проросло в плоть и кровь, достало до сердца; встретит — и прочтет свое имя на нем.  
Знал это и наследный принц Арслан; знал и праздно гадал порой, чьим именем одарит его судьба, когда подойдет время. Будет ли это принцесса из далекой страны, или девушка из благородной семьи марзбана, или — порой судьба шутит разные шутки, и предугадать ее волю смертным не дано.  
Имя проступило в день его первой битвы. На левой руке, от локтя к запястью над синими ручьями вен протянулись буквы — Арслан увидел их утром, едва сев в постели после тревожного краткого сна. Рука ныла, пульсировала и слегка чесалась, но надпись не похожа была на рану: просто темно-золотая, как глаза марзбана Дариуна, вязь, вросшая в кожу волшебным украшением. Арслан прочитал имя, зажмурился на мгновение и бросился за рубашкой. Думать было некогда.  
Хорошо, что при людях его руки от запястий до локтей надежно скрывали наручи.

Битва при Атропатене принесла столько бед, что надпись забылась, скрытая под доспехом — но когда марзбан Дариун примчался спасать Арслана, тот почувствовал, как лицо заливает краска: хорошо, что до того оно уже было залито чужой кровью. Человек, чье имя Арслан носил теперь на себе, готов был отдать жизнь за наследного принца — значило ли это, что имя Арслана тоже написано на нем, или он просто верно служил королю Андрагорасу?..  
Стыд и стеснение терзали Арслана каждый раз, когда он об этом задумывался. Он знал, что мужчины могут ложиться друг с другом как с женщиной — о, если бы и не знал!.. Те чувства, что наполняли его порой при взгляде на марзбана Дариуна, отличались от всех других порывов души, а глупцом Арслан не был. Но он знал также, что подобное соитие противно природе — могло ли быть так, что судьба наказала его, приговорив к одиночеству и обрекая таиться от всех? Могло ли быть так, что Дариун, на которого засматривались все служанки в любой таверне, в какой он оказывался, носил на себе совсем другое имя?.. Порой Дариун смотрел на Арслана странно, тревожно и печально — но это могла быть лишь тревога за его судьбу среди всех тех бед и опасностей, которые их окружали.  
И Арслан молчал. Молчал, мылся в одиночестве и никогда не поднимал рукава рубашки, даже в самый жаркий день. Но походная жизнь диктует свои правила, и однажды на привале, ранним утром, когда — как думал Арслан — никого не было рядом, чтобы помешать ему искупаться в ручье, истина все же проступила наружу, как письмена из-под кожи.

— Принц, — сказал вдруг знакомый голос за его спиной, и Арслан вздрогнул, выпрямился, остро ощутив свою наготу и залившись краской, которую теперь было ничем не скрыть. Марзбан Дариун, скрестив руки на груди, прислонился к дереву над ручьем.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Арслан дрогнувшим голосом.  
— Все в порядке. — Дариун спрыгнул с невысокого берега в ручей — прямо в штанах и сапогах. — Я охранял вас, но подошел слишком близко; простите мне эту дерзость.  
Он смотрел на руку принца, и прятать то, что уже стало явным, было бы трусливо и глупо. Арслан распрямил плечи, глядя Дариуну в глаза — а тот вдруг потянул с себя безрукавку. Арслан растерялся на мгновение: Дариун стоял перед ним наполовину обнаженный, и серебряная вязь на груди над сердцем складывалась в буквы, которые Арслан привык выводить с детства, когда только учился писать и подписывал каждый клочок пергамента.  
— Дариун, — пробормотал он, прижав холодную ладонь к горящему лицу, чтобы остудить лоб. А Дариун перед ним опустился на одно колено.  
— Я ни на что не претендую, принц. — Он смотрел снизу вверх, и глаза его горели темным золотом. — Но я хотел, чтобы вы знали — ваш преданный слуга принадлежит вам. Так решила судьба, но я не стал бы роптать на ее решение.  
— Я тоже, — сказал Арслан, отнимая руку от лица и опуская на крепкое смуглое плечо, вздрогнувшее от прикосновения. — Я тоже не стал бы, Дариун.  
Он наклонился, желая всего только прикоснуться губами ко лбу Дариуна, но не смог остановиться — поцеловал запрокинутое к нему лицо, приоткрытые твердые губы, так, как видел во сне каждую ночь со дня первой битвы. Провел ладонями по плечам, по крепкой спине — и готов был встать на колени в ручье, но Дариун, вздохнув вдруг глубоко и шумно, поймал его, притянул к себе, усадив на свое колено, и прижал — прямо к надписи над сердцем, сейчас жгущей больше, чем все остальное. Арслан спрятал лицо у него на шее, чувствуя твердые, мозолистые от копья и меча ладони повсюду на своем теле — даже там, где и вообразить бы не смог, — и прижался крепче. Дариун с плеском сел на песчаное дно ручья, и Арслан, оказавшийся верхом на его бедрах, вновь смотрел снизу вверх, держал в ладонях его лицо. Под тканью мокрых штанов Дариуна он ощущал огромное, налитое кровью орудие, и прижимался к нему своим, ничем не скрытым, без капли смущения. Дариун сказал вдруг:  
— Встаньте, принц, — и поднял его, придерживая.  
Арслан застонал и вцепился в черные жесткие волосы, когда его член оказался во рту Дариуна — и стонал все время, пока умелый язык ласкал его, доставляя незнакомое, томительное наслаждение, вынуждая дрожать непрерывно, как от холода. Холодно не было, мягкий огонь, которым пылала вязь имени на руке, охватил теперь все тело, и Арслан был уверен, что Дариун чувствует то же самое. Когда он излился, Дариун принял его семя, как принял бы благословение, потом вновь опустил Арслана на себя, прижал — и Арслан, почувствовав, что орудие Дариуна по-прежнему готово к бою, бесстрашно опустил ладонь к поясу, победил намокшие и оттого жесткие завязки штанов и обхватил горячий ствол так, что Дариун закинул голову и низко, глухо застонал, закрыв глаза.  
Его семя унес ручей.  
Принц и назначенный ему судьбой защитник сидели в прохладной воде под теплым рассветным солнцем, ни говоря ни слова, но с каждым ударом сердца чувствуя, что связь их неразрывна — и с каждым новым вдохом становится все прочнее.  
Хорошо, что больше никто в это утро не решил охранять принца.


End file.
